Lee Myung-bak/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Hu Jintao - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| President Hu Jintao Meets with ROK President Lee Myung-bak. Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Lee Myung-bak - Xi Jinping.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak, right, shares a handshake with Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping at the Cheong Wa Dae on Dec. 17. english.hani.co.kr Corea del Sur * Ver Lee Myung-bak - Kim Young-sam.jpg| Former Presidents Kim Young-sam (right) and Lee Myung-bak. Koreapost.com Lee Myung-bak - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| El 25 de febrero de 2008, el presidente Lee Myung - bak está dejando salir a Roh Moo - hyun en la ceremonia de inauguración presidencial. Noticias de Yonhap Lee Myung-bak - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President-elect Lee Myung-bak (left) shakes hands with his special envoy to China Park Geun-hye at Lee's office in Tongui-dong, Seoul on Monday. Park was there to attend a meeting with a Chinese delegation of special envoys led by Vice Foreign Minister Wang Yi. /Newsis Lee Myung-bak - Moon Jae-in.jpg| Former President Lee Myung-bak, left, shakes hands with Moon Jae-in, then-chairman of the New Politics Alliance for Democracy, the predecessor of the current ruling Democratic Party, when they paid tribute at a mourning altar for the late President Kim Young-sam on Nov. 22, 2015. YONHAP Japón * Ver Akihito - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| In this file photo, President Lee Myung-bak, right, met with Japanese Emperor Akihito during his visit to Japan in April 2008. mengnews.joins.com Lee Myung-bak - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak shakes hands with Japan’s Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda at the prime minister’s residence in Tokyo before their summit on April 21. english.hani.co.kr Lee Myung-bak - Taro Aso.jpg| President Lee meets with Japanese PM Taro Aso June 28, 2009. Korean Culture and Information Service Lee Myung-bak - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak and Japanese Prime Minister Yukio Hatoyama held a summit meeting at Cheong Wa Dae on Oct. 9, 2009. Photo: Flickr of Republic of Korea Lee Myung-bak - Naoto Kan.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak (right) shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Naoto Kan before their talks in Brussels on Oct. 4 (Photo: Yonhap News) Lee Myung-bak - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| El Presidente Lee Myung-bak (izquierda) estrecha la mano del Primer Ministro Yoshihiko Noda antes de una reunión cumbre bilateral realizada en la Casa de Huéspedes de Estado de Kioto el 18 de diciembre (foto cortesía de Cheong Wa Dae). Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Lee Myung-bak - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak (right) and Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, President of the Republic of Indonesia. Korean Culture and Information Service Asia del Sur India * Ver Lee Myung-bak - Manmohan Singh.jpg| A summit meeting with Indian Prime Minister Manmohan Singh. Korean Culture and Information Service Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Lee Myung-bak - Shimon Peres.jpg| El Presidente Lee Myung-bak se reunió el jueves 10 de junio con el Presidente de Israel, Shimon Peres, quien está de visita, e intercambiaron opiniones sobre cooperación en áreas tales como comercio, inversiones, energía renovable y ciencia y tecnología. Korean Culture and Information Service Palestina * Ver Lee Myung-bak - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Palestinian President in Seoul: President Lee Myung-bak, right, shakes hands with Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas at Cheong Wa Dae, Wednesday. Korea Times Photo by Sohn Yong-seok Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak and President Abdulla Gül of Turkey, during their summit meeting on Tuesday (Jun. 15), exchanged a wide range of opinions on ways for the two countries to improve cooperative ties and other global issues of mutual concern. Korean Culture and Information Service Lee Myung-bak - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak (right) shakes hands with Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdoğan on Nov. 13 at Cheong Wa Dae. Korean Culture and Information Service Fuentes Categoría:Lee Myung-bak